Mold Breaker
by Andrew Roach
Summary: The story takes place in present-day. Ray is a child, living on the streets. Fending for himself with no assistance. While escaping imprisonment, he meets up with Osmond, in the worst way possible. Now, they travel together, fending against abandonment.
1. Ancient Highlight

_**Ancient Highlight**_

"Osiris, hmāyh Lnā Mn Khlāl Hdhā az̧-Z̧lm" said a raspy voice. "Şh ، Chiragu Lā Ymknnā Wḑʻ Mzyd Mn al-ʻMl Ldynā ʻLá al-Khwf Zʻym as-Sābqyn ، Wqāl Ānh Ystḩq ʼFḑl" said an old, frail voice. Everything was dark in the room except a small candle light that only illuminated one small portion of the room. The rest was barely effected. "Yā Shykh Mtqlb ، Qd Mrt ʻLá Rd ، Ldynā al-Frāʻnh Ymwt Mn Jyl al-Á Jyl. Nḩn Fy al-Khsārh ، Mwājhh Dhlk" replied the voice, sounding irritated. The old, feminine voice just chuckled feebly, then coughed. She made it seem like she was just so more sophisticated than everyone else.

The others that existed in silence continued to create a sound that could be compared to the sound of stretching latex. The room smelled strongly of incense. Though that scent seemed to be a minor obstacle in the old woman's respiratory. She continued to hack up things deep in her chest and throat as the mummification process took place. By this time the body was cleansed and emptied. All that was left in the sacred and rare ritual was for the linen to be properly prepared.

"Whdhā Hw al-Mshklh" finally spoke a strong, deep voice, obviously sounding like it came from a colossal member of the group. Everyone looked up at him as he glared grimly down at the corpse's left leg. A glimmer shined brightly. This Egyptian was very observant and could sense disasters. Though he was unable to make up what could be causing his sudden uneasiness.

The light that shined brightly on the corpse's leg glistened and illuminated the room, pretty much eliminating the candle's purpose.

The man shown, looking buff, angry, and worried. His skin had went from tan to ghostly pale and he started shivering. The emotions rushed through him, as if he was in a trance. Adrenaline pumped through his veins. Without warning, he slammed the gem on the corpse's leg. The others gasped, but it was unheard considering not even a fraction of a second later, a humongous explosion stretched across thousands of miles throughout the land, damaging everything in its path.

_

* * *

_

_12,500 years later_

The television flashed as a stiffly positioned man sat proud and tall at his desk. "A newborn child is found in the ruins of an undetermined pyramid that collapsed countless years ago. How, when, and why he appeared in the particular spot is unknown."

That was two sentences that a majority of the world hung onto for a long, LONG time.


	2. Karma

_**Karma**_

A boy around twelve years old snuck around a small counter shop. The lights were dark, a sign that read "Closed" faced the outside world. The boy held something of great force in his jacket, a smirk on his face. He was dirty, skinny, but his legs and arms were strong. Many years of running and carrying seemed to be effecting his body. He looked around quickly and suspiciously for the final time. He slowly unzipped his jacket with his free hand and slowly pulled out a brick. It was rough, dense, and unsanitary. It appeared to have been chipped multiple times.

Adrenaline and excitement filling him, he ungracefully drove the brick through the glass, creating a large shattering noise. Instantly, an alarm went off. "_Oh crap._" he thought, beginning to panic. He quickly dashed in, taking out a key from his pocket. He drove it in the lock of a cash register and pulled it open with such force that it almost fell off the counter. He quickly grabbed an uneven handful and shoved it in his pocket. He took a quick glance around the room to see if anything else was of value. He took two more handfuls of money and shoved them in his pocket.

When he felt that his urge for money would be soothed eventually, he quickly ran out. Though one thing he just realized, was that he barely had enough time to escape. He could hear the buzzing of the alarm echo and fill the streets. He knew that he may, after all these years, be captured, but that sorrowful though refused to stop his legs from running. He pounded through the road as fast as he could. No lights, noises, or cars in sight or earshot. Ray continued to run regardless, running into a dark area in between two buildings.

When he thought he was safe, he felt a hard object bash his skull in what felt like multiple pieces. He fell to the ground, hand on his head. The impact wasn't strong enough to cause blood, or ACTUALLY shatter his skull. Though he was knocked out cold on the damp concrete on which he lay.

When he woke up the next morning, he sat up urgently, not forgetting anything that had happened. He looked around, it was light and people were out and about. Cars drove by, people walked their dogs as if nothing wrong had happened. He shoved his hands in his pockets to see how much he had gathered. Though all he was able to pull out was the inside of his empty pocket. He frowned.

"That didn't go how you planned did it?" A kid's voice behind him had said. The voice sounding just a little older than his own. He turned around to see who it was, and was surprised.


	3. A Rush For Luck

**A Rush for Luck**

"Who are you?" He asked. "Osmond, that's all you need to know." He replied, sounding conceded, yet irritated. "You?" He asked. "Ray." He answered, face unchanging.

Ray's face filled up with anger when he saw what was in Osmond's hand. Osmond's smile never left his face as he tossed a fraction of a floor tile up and down in his hand. "Man, your head is dense. Snapped this thing in half!" He joked, his evil smirk never leaving his face. He too had dirt smeared on his face, his eyes were blood-shot, and he clearly had been living on the streets like Ray. Though he seemed to be more experienced. Just the way he had his plastered smile, his intelligent tone, the sense of ability that flowed from him. He just seemed to be like he survived anything. A very strong, brave, and fearless person is how he appeared.

Ray continued to just breathe hard and angrily shoot intense glares at Osmond. "You just gonna sit there and pout?" Osmond snapped, his grin still not leaving his face. Ray suddenly had an urge to beat the kid into the tar. So, Ray began to run at Osmond, his fist clenched.

"Lay a finger on me, and I'll crack your head open with this tile." Osmond threatened, his voice intense and cold. His eyes changing into an intimidating, icy stare that looked down at his younger attacker. Ray stopped in his tracks with surprise. He couldn't imagine how someone could capture such an intimidating aura without raising their voice. Ray stood there where he was, looking as if he was greatly confused. He took multiple steps back, afraid that this kid might just charge _him_ with the tile.

"That's what I thought." said Osmond, tossing his tile on the ground fearlessly. Ray still wanted to go after the kid considering how much control and pressure he had exerted towards him, though he knew that the brave and more experienced one could easily snap his arms off.

Though Osmond clearly still wanted to mess around with this opportunity of control he had. He pulled out three wads of cash. Wrinkled and covered in dirt. As if it was rubbed in an anthill. Ray immediately recognized the cash. "_That's what I took last night!" _He thought. This time, his rage got the best of him. He immediately started running at Osmond, ignoring the effective threats the kid may lay on him. Not only that, but Osmond didn't have his tile handy. Ray pounced, vaulting himself into the air and trying to slam down his target. Though Osmond clearly had been through this. He easily lifted his foot up and Ray's head bashed right into it. That was when Ray found out Osmond possessed steel boots, even though they didn't appear. Ray sat up, looking up at the kid. A new respect reflected from Osmond. He knew that this kid could help him. Osmond chuckled, as if the kid tried to slit his throat with a piece of paper. "_Unbelievable_…" thought Ray as he struggled to pick himself back up.


	4. Pesticide

**Pesticide**

Osmond leaned against the brick of the building beside them, looking down at Ray. Who was sitting in a puddle on the tar. Ray stood up, looking at Osmond. Looking at his blue eyes gaze down at him and his black, greasy hair shine from the sunlight. Osmond started to squint hard suddenly, as if he was listening as hard as he could for what was a familiar sound to him. Ray on the other hand couldn't hear the sound or understand what Osmond was doing. "Osmond!" He snapped at him, as if trying to get him out of a trance. "Shut up! Listen!" He hissed back. Ray began to hear the noise as well and the two eventually picked up on what the noise was. They looked at each other with ghostly white faces. Then straight ahead as a grown man in a police uniform looked at them.

The two froze. The police man chuckled, brushing the brown, caterpillar-like mustache that was perched neatly under his nose. "You guys are obviously up to no good!" He laughed, as if this was usual and humorous, pulling out two sets of handcuffs, still chuckling. Ray froze, fear swallowing him. The man stopped in his place. "You buddy, are in the most trouble!" He snapped, anger filling him now. Ray had assumed that the man had seen the footage captured in the store. Though he remained petrified, rooted where he stood.

Osmond immediately made a break for it. Running straight for a tall brick wall. He noticed the elevation of the wall and for whatever reason ran towards the corner. Ray watched, until he realized the cop was behind him. He too ran as fast as he could, trying to see what Osmond was about to do. Osmond literally ran up the wall. Jumping from one side of the wall to the other, increasing his altitude with each jump. Until eventually he was standing on the very top of the wall. It was just like a ninja movie. Ray just gaped at what had happened. Continuing to run at the corner, trying to see if he could accomplish what Osmond had done.

He had reached the wall. "_Alright, here we go._" He said. He took a deep breath and jumped up the side of the wall. He continued to do what Osmond had just done, though he only made three jumps until he fell hard onto the tar. He obviously couldn't create as much momentum for himself as Osmond could.

Osmond looked disappointed in Ray as he failed. He continued to stay balanced, on both knees at the top of the thick brick wall. He looked worried and concerned for this kid. He sighed and pulled out a blue gem that glimmered. Osmond was the only one, along with his ancestors, who knew and control this item.

Ray had his back facing the cop with his hands up. The cop pulled his hands behind his back. Rage filled him once more as he saw Osmond smile. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" He threatened at the top of his lungs. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY!" He snapped, angrily. Uncontrollable again. He continued to claw at the officer, push away, pull away, bite. The officer unfortunately had a strong and firm grip on him as he was pulled away. Though unexpectedly, an explosion of blue filled the town. Smoke flew through the streets. Osmond remained unphased, as well as Ray. Osmond's gem glowed, through was in top condition. When the debris and smoke in the air cleared up, Ray had realized that his hands were free. The cop had disappeared, but society was unaffected. He stared up a good sixteen feet at Osmond. Who had an irremovable grin on the top of the wall. Holding his magical object with pride.


	5. One Ride Over

One Ride Over

**After realizing that getting over the lengthy brick wall would be a challenge for Ray, they had to work out something. "Uh, you better get over here soon. I don't care how, but that cop will be back soon." Osmond informed, shaking his head in ignorance. "What did you do anyways?" Ray asked in awe and confusion. "I reversed everyone's actions by twenty minutes." Osmond answered simply. Ray found that a little hard to believe, but shrugged off. So many things had happened to him in the past twenty-four hours that he could push aside any strange event into the side of his mind for later.**

**In that time, Ray had attempted climbing the jagged edges of the bricks. That failed and Osmond shook his head in irritation. Ray tried jumping as high as he could. That failed as well. Ray had tried multiple different tactics in attempt to scale up the wall and reach the side of safety. Though Ray remained unsuccessful as he fell down for the final time. On the verge of giving up, Osmond let out another sigh of annoyance. Obviously showing off his ability.**

**That enraged Ray and encouraged him to try harder, but Ray still failed miserably and was incapable of getting to the other side by way of elevation progression. Osmond looked a golden wrist watch he finally revealed. It looked very clean and expensive. Definitely something stolen.**

"_**I can't believe I'm doing this.**_**" Osmond said, realizing they only had two minutes before the cop would return. The downside was Osmond's gem hadn't recharged, it had discharged so much energy that it couldn't handle the task another time. Osmond stood up on the top of the brick wall, extremely balanced. He stretched and let his blood circulate throughout his limbs some more. He then hopped off the brick wall back onto Ray's side. Landing easily on his feet. He straightened himself up and stood to face Ray.**

**Ray had expected Osmond to cuff him upside the head for a second, but when he saw Osmond turn around and get on his hands and knees, he was definitely caught by surprise. "Get on my back.." Osmond groaned.**

**Ray hesitated for quite a while, but reluctantly swung his legs over and sat down on Osmond's back. More easily than expected, Osmond lifted Ray and put his first foot on the corner of the brick wall. Energy filling his feet and his body, he gained momentum and then darted up the wall, even though he had extra weight on him.**

**He had so much momentum that he almost fell over the other side, but with his skillful balance, he managed to stay on the top and set down Ray. They then both looked down at the other side of the wall after brushing themselves off. After a few minutes of silence, the cop had peeked in between the buildings and didn't acknowledge their presence, so he walked on. Taking deep breaths, they jumped.**


	6. Screeching Scars

_**Screeching Scars**_

Ray tumbled down hard on the tar, scraping his skin up and creating a bruise on his shoulder. Though he wasn't severely injured and got up easily, though feeling a bit stiff, sore, and uncomfortable from the drop impact. Osmond however, already demonstrating his capability, landing easily on his feet, facing Ray who finally managed to stand up. Immediately after brushing himself off, he felt his heart leap into his throat and fall back down in his chest. "What is it THIS time?" Osmond asked, irritated. Ray put his hand up, sticking one finger out and twirling it around. Signifying to turn around. Osmond sighed in annoyance and turned around. His skin turned ghostly white abruptly as he saw what was before him.

A large, tan dog glared at them. Foam leaking from its mouth and its eyes fierce as it shot murderous looks at them both. "Nice doggy?" Ray asked and pleaded, looking defenseless and more frightened than he had ever been before. After more silence, Ray abruptly ran back at the brick wall. Putting his feet up on it and trying to run up it. Refusing to give up as he continually tried to scale of the middle of the bricks. "_Great, NOW he tries._" thought Osmond.

Osmond shook his head and suddenly bolted past the pit bull, in an attempt to trick him. Ray could hear the footsteps and his nervousness maximized, realizing he was alone and cornered by the diseased dog. Ray tried to do the same thing. Running at a sudden second to trick the obviously not very quick moving dog. Though this time, when Ray took his first step, the pit bull growled and caught his leg in his sharp teeth. The dog slammed Ray to the ground and began to tear at the his flesh. Ray could hear the ringing of an object in his pocket. The vicious dog continued to snarl and tear at him, knocking him around a few times.

Then, he finally revealed what had jingled in his pocket. He had stolen Osmond's prized possession. The gem. Though, it was now several gems if you get the drift. From the impact of the multiple slams on the tar, the gem had shattered. It was hollow, though a blue mist leaked out of the what once was the inside of the solid object. The mist glistened and rose into the air, flashing and sending a wave of blue light across the city.

Osmond looked at the sky and saw the flash of blue light. He was still in sight of the pit bull and Ray, though he was still about six hundred feet away from where they were. He was sick of having to save Ray all the time. This kid needed to survive on his own, which he apparently had been able to do from the start before he smashed the kid's head open with the tile.

He didn't know what the flash could mean, but it made him uncomfortable. His stomach felt like it was tying itself and flipping over multiple times. He had to go with his gut feeling. He turned around and dashed as fast as he could. Looking worried or concerned for this kid. As if it was his _brother_.


End file.
